Three Isn't Always A Crowd
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: Shawn was tired of the games. Paul was sick of having to chase Shawn. And she was just tired of not getting what she wanted. What happens when they all three want the same thing and they don't even know it? Story from my list hope you enjoy!


Shawn was tired of the games. Paul was sick of having to chase Shawn. And she was just tired of not getting what she wanted. What happens when they all three want the same thing and they don't even know it? How would I know this you ask? Well, that's because I'm the one they all three talk to. Shawn wants Paul and he was Sadie. Paul has Sadie but also wants Shawn. Sadie wants them both but only has Paul. Well, I'm tired of the fact that they all three want the same thing but don't even know it so I'm going to make them know it.

Who am I you ask. Well I'm none other than Shane Helms. Who would have thought that I would be the one that they talked to about all of this? I know I didn't but now this isn't about me this is all about them. I warn you now that there will be a lot of sex in this story so if you don't want to know about it then don't read it. But I just had to write this down. After all it's not every day that you can get three of your closest friends to see just what they wanted was right in front of them.

It all started two years ago when Sadie joined the WWE. She is beautiful but she was shy about it. Like she didn't know how good she looked. That was what drew Paul to her. He like the fact that she didn't try to out show the other girls. I know that the other girls tried so hard to outdo her but couldn't. Her hair is the color of a raven's feather's and her eyes were a blue green like the ocean. She wasn't short but she wasn't very tall at 5'6.

When she first came she stayed to herself to scare to get to know us. But after awhile we decided that we would be going to her because we were tired of waiting for her to come say hi to us. Shawn was the first one to go to her and they hit it off very well. But when Paul came into the picture she paid him a lot of attention too. I knew they would be something special together then but I didn't say anything. No I wanted them to see it first. But they didn't so I had to do something about it. This is what I did.

Sadie walked into the room with the note that I sent to her and she looked at me. "What is this about?"

"You will have to wait until the others arrived." I said before Shawn walked in soon followed by Paul aka Hunter.

"Hunter please close the door behind you." I called to him and he did.

"Now that you all are here I believe that it's time for you all to tell each other what you have been telling me. Honestly I am tired of seeing you three unhappy." I said to them as I leaned back and looked at them.

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked as he sat down beside Sadie.

Hunter sat on the other side of her. "I want you three to tell each other how you really feel about each other or I will do it for you."

"If you say anything I will kick your ass." Hunter growled to me and I rolled my eyes.

"That is a risk I am willing to take. But I would rather if you three said it." I said to him.

"Why don't you just leave it alone Shane?" Sadie said to me.

"I can't anymore. I have set back praying that you three came together on your own but all three of you are blind and hard headed. That is why I'm not sitting back anymore. So say it or I will Sadie." I growled to her and she looked down at her hands.

"I don't want to get hurt." She said softly.

"They would never hurt you Sadie. You should know that by now." I said to her.

She nodded and I knew that she would be the first to speak. "Since we became friends I have wanted both you and Shawn, Hunter. I need him too. I just didn't say anything because I didn't think that he felt the same way about me. I'm sorry if you don't me to I won't do anything about it."

I turned to glare at Hunter and he sighed. "I want him to Sadie."

"What I want both of you too!!!" Shawn said to them and I smiled.

I smiled and stood up. "Now that you guys said what needed to be said I will leave you alone to get everything settled."

I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. I headed straight to Matt's room were the hidden camera was recording at and walked in. "Dear god man you are missing it."

I sat down beside and watched the screen as Sadie pulled Shawn to her and devoured him with her mouth. "Damn that didn't take long."

Hunter was behind Shawn watching his girl suck his dick and I could tell that it was turning him on. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Shawn opened his mouth to speak but Sadie did something and he screamed out as I saw Sadie swallowing and knew that he had come. "Was I really gone that long?"

"I guess so." Matt said as he passed me the popcorn.

Sadie was rolled onto her back and Shawn had his head buried between her legs as she sucked Hunter's dick. I felt myself get hard and knew that I should have told them just how I felt. But I know they don't feel like that about me. Plus I got Matt and Jeff and from the look of both of them we were about to have some fun of our own.

Sadie was now riding Shawn and Hunter was fucking her up the ass. I do believe that Sadie was about to feel something that she never felt before. She stopped moving and I saw her legs go out from under her. Shawn held her against his chest as he fucked her and Hunter pounded into her. Her eyes shot open and she screamed out her orgasm. I smiled before I was pushed onto the bed and looked up at Matt. "I need to show you this more often."

Shut up and suck my dick." Matt growled as Jeff pulled off my pants.

Love is always so attractive don't you think?

Thank you for reading this story and hope that you know sometimes you just got to let go and follow your heart even if many don't understand. Shane Helms.

_Sin here. I had this done for a while and I decided it was time to put it up. After all it is from my list of stories. Luv Yall Sin!!!_


End file.
